Christian... Mildly Summed
by Wildfire Fox
Summary: A short summery in almost a poetic way how Christian joined the WWF... or at least, what happened around him to cause him to.


iIt's in these... dire times that one takes a moment to reflect upon one's self... and one's past. Everyone has these memories of things they wish they hadn't... and wish that they could go back and change. If you say you don't... you're a damn liar. And there have been many a night where I've sat calmly at home, alone by all means, reflecting in my mind such incidents that have become to be known as my private torture. Everyone must have their own torture... created in nothing but their own mind, and we fear the idea that these mistakes in our pasts may ever surface in our lives once more. But... even if you are condemned to the past... and are forever summoned every time you have no one near to talk to... or hold... to hug... life itself becomes fearful... as you dread the nights where memories... those painful memories come back to haunt you.  
  
Back in 1998, I made my debut into the World Wrestling Federation in a way I shouldn't have. I hopped over the railing in a Pay Per View for the sole reason of once more confronting my brother. This is one of the memories that come back... night after night when the lights go out. My heart was pounding in my chest as I stood there after hopping over the railing, as I looked up into Edge's eyes as he stood there in the ring looking back at me. And like that... click snap, one two three... my confrontation with Edge was over for the moment, as the one known as Owen had taken my time away from Edge as he snuck up behind my brother and one the match. I should have done this differently... but at the time I believed it was the right thing to do... but this was my start in a Federation that I have been... somewhat successful in.  
  
But my start against my brother started a mere month before... when I was approached by a large person wearing a white shirt, with a large fluffy collar that wavered side to side as he moved. He carried something with him... a gold goblet... but I didn't pay attention to what he was carrying, I was paying attention to what his words were...  
  
/i"Embrace the night... and join me on my quest for revenge on the one you call brother..."  
  
iThis is had a profound effect on my life... as I stepped away from the path I was on, and stepped off into the woods... where the beasts roamed. I was lead through the dark trees, and farther away from the path I was on as I trailed behind this stranger. Perhaps I would have stayed on my path if I wasn't so... jaded... and listless with what was going on... but the mistake I made was to venture away from where I was supposed to go, and walked right into that night I feared. I intruded into a place I was not supposed to go... and I hung my head in shame.  
  
I took from that cup, as I turned more and more towards the dark. The thoughts I had were mutated... and mutilated... and the viciously disfigured remnants transformed my odd outlook on things, and turned them as well towards the dark. My choice in matters where striped away like leaves of a cole, and scattered about on the ground in a crude green mosaic, as I became a follower. My will was bent, and I lashed out at my brother... until he too conformed to the darkness as I did. And when we were together once more, he continued to walk into the darkness... in a ministry.  
  
Eventually I broke free with Edge... from the darkness... and tried once more to find my path... We were at peace with each other... for the first time... because of the darkness. To the delight of the fans, and the chagrin of our competitors, we ran down through the crowd, and fought battles night in, night out... but that is when the darkness desperately clambered to get us back again... as two more who fell into the path of darkness bit at our heels... and made life for me and my brother hard once more. We fought with these two for some times... trading victories back and forth... but after all of this... we managed to free the Hardyz from the darkness as well, as they climbed up off the ground, and reached up for the light and received it. They too were saved... and the Hardyz and us didn't fight for a time after.  
  
The darkness does it... it is really easy to fall from grace into the awaiting arms of the darkness, as it calmly envelops and embraces us. People turn towards it as I would think... a final hope that there is a place we can always turn... and yes... the darkness is easy to turn to... but some will end up spending night remembering what they did in shame because of it... and so the darkness is hard to fight out of... but I had a light, my brother...  
  
That is when others of the darkness... came and we had to fight them too... Acolytes... no, minions for evils came. They beat us at first... but it wasn't long before creatures bearing metal beat them down vigorously... but little did we know that those with the metal... silver it might have been... would come back to fight us... but not before we had our time with a group of degenerates... who held the prize that me... and my brother Edge had been longing for since the beginning...  
  
They bled Neon green like devils... and they enchanted people in the crowd with songs which people mimicked... drawn towards the unique presentation of these two. My brother and I had to fight those Outlaws... and we lost only because of a mad Dogg in the predicament. We never had the opportunity once more to fight against these two... perhaps in an act of redemption... as they put themselves higher on the pole than me and Edge were.  
  
The two that had saved us from the Acolytes came back in a harsh manor... but I found this ironic. Night after night, I was put through a long piece of wood that could have killed me some many times... and only because I walked in the light I was spared from death... my heart was not staked. They did raise the stakes though... after putting me through a table so many times... this is where a slight wedge came between Edge and me. Out infront of the People, we acted like nothing was wrong... but after being helplessly tossed through table after table after table... and through a Hardy once... things started to boil over.  
  
But finally... we completely stepped out of the darkness... and I thought I was back on the path I believed I was supposed to be back on. I so totally reeked of Awesomeness... I was better than Jeffery, and Matthew...... and the other Children. Edge and I... we were removing that wedge that was between us... because we finally had what we wanted... two belts which was ours... always. We held our heads high, as well as our belts, as we became a bit less Fan absorbed and a bit more Self absorbed. I had been about other people for so long that I didn't think about me... about me, think about that. And when I start taking care of myself... I get booed by the people in the crowd... the ones that used to throw up Christian chants whenever my face was shown... 


End file.
